


Festival Proposals

by RavenOfHope



Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Festivals, Getting Together, Het, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, kind of, proposal, slight OOC!Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: On a summer island known for its festivals, you and Luffy share an important moment.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/You
Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596271
Kudos: 53





	Festival Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belong to the fabulous Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made with this work. Similarities to other fanfiction is wholly coincidental.
> 
> A miracle has happened - I posted twice in less than five weeks xD  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy! I'm always open to constructive criticism so let me know what you think. Also I accept prompts/requests anytime. Check my profile for lists of fandom I write for.
> 
> Abbreviations used:  
> (f/c) - favourite colour  
> (y/n) - your name

The air smelled of cotton candy, popcorn and firecrackers. The Thousand Sunny was docked at a summer island known for its festivals which happened almost year round. The day had been spent shopping and stocking up on supplies while Franky did some minor repairs on the Sunny. Nami even convinced you to buy a new (f/c) dress which you were wearing for the festivities.

Upon reaching the main street that was bathed in multicoloured lights, you stopped and stared in awe. There were people _everywhere_. You could hear music inviting you to dance and stall owners calling out to potential customers. It was an enchanting scene.

“Come on, (y/n). Let’s have fun!” Your captain’s voice snapped you out of your reverie. Looking around, you noticed that your nakama had already left to explore, except Luffy that is. How odd. Normally your bouncy captain didn’t wait for anyone when there was fun to be had.

“Your wish is my command, my king”, you answered with a big smile. “Well then, my lady”, he grinned and offered his arm which you looped your own around, a slightly melancholic edge appearing to your smile. It was just a game the two of you had invented after you told him stories about kings, ladies, knights and castles. You were never really a lady and certainly not his. But you were his nakama, his chosen family, and that was good enough for you.

“(Y/n)? What’s wrong? I thought, we were going to have fun, my lady?” Of all the moments, Luffy decided to be insightful and sensitive to your moods, why did this have to be one of them? “Captain, you and I both know that I never will be anyone’s lady”, you said with a self-deprecating smile. “Forget it, let’s go and have fun here!” You hoped that your cheerfulness didn’t sound as forced as it did to your own ears. Walking lost in thought, you only noticed after several steps that Luffy wasn’t beside you anymore. Confused you turned around and saw him standing a few feet away, hands clenched into fists and the shadow of his famous hat obscuring his face.

“Luffy?”, you called out feeling guilty about disrupting what should have been a fun night. He lifted his head slightly and you could see the seriousness in his face. What did you get yourself into now? Your captain closed the distance between you with a few sure steps. Standing face to face, you could see sadness and protectiveness and something else – something you couldn’t quite name in his eyes.

You sharply inhaled in surprise when Luffy took a hold of your left hand between both of his and fell to his knees. “Luffy, what are you doing?”, you hissed and tried pulling him to his feet in vain. People around you started to notice the odd scene that to your ever increasing embarrassment looked a lot like a proposal. You felt a blush heating your cheeks at the thought. Luffy might know what marriage is but you doubted, he really knew what romantic love was.

“(Y/n), it’s true what you said, you are not anyone’s lady”, he spoke after studying your face for a few long moments. “Luffy…”, you breathed feeling slightly hurt. Why did he have to go on about that? You tried to free your hand from his grip, but he held it firmly in his gentle grip. Giving up, you looked into his eyes and your breath caught in your throat at the intensity in them.

You never had that intense focus directed solely at you. “You’re not a lady”, he repeated, “but I want you to be my queen!” Your eyes widened in shock and you felt like the breath got punched out of you at that declaration. It wasn’t a question.

You understood at once what he meant. He wanted you to be his Pirate Queen, for the two of you and your crew to rule the seas together. The emotion in Luffy’s eyes was earnest – fierce and vulnerable at the same time. He was giving you the power to hurt him and trusting you not to. Hurting him was the last thing on your mind.

You also sank to your knees using your free hand to take his beloved hat from his head. He allowed it without protest. With a soft smile you leaned in and pressed your lips to his forehead. “Of course, I will”, you answered as if he had asked the question his statement implied. Luffy’s grin to your answer was so radiant, the sun paled in comparison. It made you giddy with happiness.

You had long since known that your love for your captain was not entirely platonic but not even in your wildest dreams did you ever entertain the thought that Luffy would ever love you back.

Now though, you were on a colourful island surrounded by strangers and while still on your knees, Luffy gently grabbed your chin in his hand. His surprisingly soft lips met yours in a gentle kiss. It was short and chaste, but you still felt a blush rushing to your cheeks and your heart trying to beat out of your chest.

Later you would worry about loving one of the most wanted men on the planet. A man who was a magnet for trouble and ran headlong into danger. But for now, you enjoyed this new development wholeheartedly as Luffy helped you to your feet and refused to let you go while you explored the festival together.


End file.
